This invention relates to a wheeled walker and transport chair with a removable utility tray.
Wheeled walkers are sometimes equipped with a seating surface that permits the user to rest in the sitting position. A typical walker that is readily converted for use as a transport chair is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,659,478. Such combined walker/transport chair is commercially available as in, for example, the Dolomite LEGACY VALOR™ walker sold by INVACARE DOLOMITE AB of Sweden. However, such a walker lacks an easily removable utility tray for carrying books, open beverage containers, canes and umbrellas. Another four wheel rollator with a foldable transport chair is available from Drive Medical as the D-Lite™ Aluminum Rollator 750NB having a metal basket detachably removable from the walker frame, but lacking provision for carrying heavy objects, a cane, umbrella or open beverage container. To maximize the flexibility of a four wheel rollator it is desirable to provide a readily mountable-demountable utility tray to allow an impaired person with limited dexterity to also transport large objects, as canes, umbrellas, open containers, books and the like easily and safely with ready availability.
In U.S. Pat. No. 8,245,719 a walker with two wheels and two fixed feet has a removable combined seat and tray, but lacks a transport chair. Other such walkers attempting to address object carrying issues also lacking a transport chair are disclosed in U.S.P.P. 2008/0141911 and 2009/01200479.
Commercially available four wheeled walkers or rollators have various different design features which preclude use of a single removable utility tray and require unique tray support features for mounting. Accordingly, there is a need for a removable utility tray for a four wheeled walker or rollator having a foldable transport chair as in the Dolomite LEGACY VALO™ rollator or the D-LITE™ rollator Model 750NB. As employed herein the phrase “wheeled walker” includes a four-wheeled walker or rollator.